Electronic equipment designed to be mounted in an avionics zone, for example an avionics bay, an engine zone, a wing of an aircraft or even at the landing gear, comprises, in a usually metal packaging also called a housing, a set of electronic boards for dissipating heat.
The evolution of current aircrafts has the effect of subjecting these housings for avionic equipment to increasingly severe thermal and vibrational environments, the electronic boards also dissipating more and more heat into a volume that is steadily reduced. In parallel, airplane manufacturers seek to strongly reduce the mass of the housings, while still allowing the removal of calories produced by the electronics sheltered in the housing and ensuring good mechanical strength. In particular, the vibrational strength of the electronics, by transmitting the least vibration possible to the electronic boards and to their assembly system.
It is therefore sought to remove more effectively the power dissipated by the electronic boards into the same volume, perhaps a more restricted volume, and with reduced mass.